


Acceptance

by akashitetsuya3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT12 - Freeform, Sad?, XiuHan - Freeform, lawsuit, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashitetsuya3/pseuds/akashitetsuya3
Summary: "untuk apa aku memaksamu bertahan kalau itu hanya membuatmu semakin menderita?".





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Untuk Inktober 2018 Day#3. Prompt: “I Understand You”
> 
> P.S: Luhan's new song broke my innocent heart. My XiuHan soul is bleeding.
> 
> Happy Reading~~

_ **Acceptance** _

.

.

_“Before we can forgive one another, we have to understand one another”_

_-Emma Goldman_

_._

_._

Teko yang berisi penuh cairan hitam kecoklatan itu segera menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua buah cangkir berukuran sedang. Xiumin mencoba mengaduknya menggunakan sendok dan mencoba mencicipi, memastikan kopi buatannya setidaknya terhitung layak untuk dikonsumsi. Roti yang sudah terpanggang segera diletakkan di atas piring yang berjumlah dua buah. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Ia menambahkan telur mata sapi setengah matang disertai lembaran bacon yang sudah digoreng.

Sarapan sudah siap.

Xiumin melepaskan apron milik bersama itu sebelum berpindah tempat dari dapur. Ia berjalan sampai kakinya berhenti saat sudah di depan sebuah kamar.

Ia mencoba mengetuk, “Luhan bangun”.

Tak ada jawaban.

Diketuknya sekali lagi, “kalau kau tak kunjung bangun kutendang bokongmu sekarang juga.”

Masih tak ada  respon. Xiumin yang merasa gusar karena tidak mau sarapannya keburu dingin segera membuka pintu kamar milik Luhan dan Lay yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dan didapatinya Luhan yang terduduk di kasur. “Kau sudah bangun rupanya.” Ia mendekat tetapi Luhan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan, seolah memikirkan –atau melamunkan—sesuatu.

_Apa Ia masih belum sadar?_ Pikir Xiumin.

“Hoi”, Xiumin melambai-lambaikan tangan di hadapan wajah lelaki itu.

“Lu-ge” panggilnya lagi.

Luhan mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menatap Xiumin, “Umin? Kapan kau masuk kesini?”

“Aku sudah masuk dari tadi, bodoh”

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, “sepertinya aku masih ngantuk hehe”. Namja bermata bundar itu langsung melihat ke arah lain, “ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana?”

“Semua pergi karena ada jadwal”.

“Jadi hanya kau saja yang pengangguran?”

Xiumin menampol kepalanya, “Jangan mengatai orang lain pengangguran, pengangguran.”

Belum sempat Luhan membalas Xiumin terlebih dahulu berucap “sarapan sudah siap. Cepat kau berkumur dan cuci muka. Kau tampak tak jauh berbeda dari angsa yang baru dilabak pemangsa”. 

“Okie dokie captain~” jawabnya sambil memasang pose hormat sebelum mengambil handuk kecil dan bergegas ke kamar kecil.

Xiumin melihat Luhan yang terus melangkah. Luhan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya Ia lupa kalau seharusnya hari ini adalah jadwalnya membuat kopi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

.

"Xiumin, tolong panggil Luhan. Latihannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi" pinta Suho. Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung keluar ruangan mencari Luhan.

Saat Ia menemukannya, Luhan tampak masih berkutat dengan teleponnya. Xiumin tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira dibicarakan karena Luhan memang memakai bahasa Mandarin tetapi Ia menduga kalau pembicaraannya serius.

Luhan yang menyadari sosok Xiumin langsung mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "Baozi! Apa latihannya sudah hampir mulai?" panggilnya. Xiumin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat

Luhan pun langsung mendatanginya dan mengambil air mineral yang dibawa Xiumin lalu langsung meminumnya. Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan pelan walaupun tak mempermasalahkannya  
.   
Latihan hari itu akhirnya selesai. Semua mengeluhkan tempo Luhan yang melambat saat menari.

"Luhan-hyung, awal-awal tadi kau terus saja kehilangan tempo, gerakanmu terlambat dari musik. Apa sebelum kesini kau belum meminum bubble tea? " tanya Sehun setengah kesal setengah penasaran.

Yang ditanya langsung berpura-pura batuk dan memukul-mukul punggungnya, "Aigoo sepertinya aku sudah bertambah tua, Sehun-ah. Refleksku sudah melambat dan punggungku mulai keropos. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku segera menikah dan memberikan kalian banyak keponakan" candanya yang disambut sorakan semua member.

Xiumin memperhatikan semua adegan itu dari belakang.

 

Xiumin sibuk memainkan gamenya sementara Luhan menatap layar poselnya dengan serius sambil menggumamkan berbagai untaian pujian. 

“Wow” 

“Daebak” 

“Mantap” 

Xiumin yang tidak tahan langsung merasa penasaran, “apa itu?” 

Luhan menjawab tetapi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, “Inggris menang pertandingan persahabatan melawan Swedia”. 

Ia tetap melanjutkan ocehannya meskipun Xiumin sudah tak bertanya apa-apa. 

“Di pertandingan sebelumnya Inggris menang 3-0 atas Tunisia.” 

“Whoaaa mereka bahkan menundukkan Russia”. Xiumin tiba-tiba mendengus.

Walau dengusan itu terdengar pelan, tetapi sanggup membuat Luhan sedikit ter-trigger. “Kenapa responmu seperti itu?”. 

Xiumin menjawab enteng, “Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir ‘ _seakan kemarin mereka menang Piala Dunia saja_ ’”. 

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Luhan, “Apa kau bilang? WAH IYAAA AKU LUPAA. Di final kemarin kan Argentina **NYARIS** saja menjadi juara.” 

Perlahan-lahan Xiumin pun ikut tersulut, lelaki berwajah imut itu langsung melepas konsol gamenya. “Apa masalahmu Hah!!!???” 

“TIDAK ADA TUH. AKU HANYA HERAN BAGAIMANA BISA MESSI TIBA-TIBA SAJA MENDAPAT BOLA EMAS. APA KARENA DIA ANAK EMAS FIFA?” 

“HALO? BAHKAN INGGRIS YANG MENJADI KEBANGGAANMU ITU SAJA TIDAK BISA MASUK 16 BESAR!” 

Tanpa sadar mereka langsung saling mencakar satu sama lain. Saling menarik baju, saling menjambak, bahkan Luhan nyaris mengigit Xiumin. 

“Kau menusukku dari belakang! Omongnya saja pendukung Manchester United tetapi di World Cup menjagokan Argentina!” 

“Siapa bilang mendukung klub berarti mendukung negaranya juga? Benzema saja berasal dari kub Spanyol tapi tetap membela Prancis!”

Jika sepuluh member yang lain berada disana, mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka jika kedua hyungnya yang notabenenya berusia paling tua dan paling dewasa justru menjadi makhluk ter-sumbu pendek saat berkaitan dengan yang namanya sepak bola.

"A-awwwwwwwww" Luhan berteriak. Xiumin langsung melepaskan tangannya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang memegangi pergelangan kakinya dan tak berhenti meringis.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?? Kakimu kenapa?? "

Sepertinya Ia tampak benar-benar kesakitan karena keringat dingin terlihat mengalir dari peluhnya. Padahal seingat Xiumin tadi Ia tak mengenai wilayah itu. Ia hanya menyentuhnya pelan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pe---" belum selesai Xiumin berbicara Luhan terlebih dahulu mencengkramnya dan dijepitnya kepala Xiumin dengan sikunya.

"Kena kau".

Xiumin mengaduh meminta perdamaian, walaupun cengkraman Luhan tak sepenuhnya terasa sakit. Diam-diam Ia melirik ke arah kaki Luhan dan mendapati rusa cantik itu tampak menyembunyikan kaki kanannya. 

.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? "

Luhan terperanjat kaget dan terlonjak dari kasurnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Ia saat melihat Xiumin memandangnya dengan senter hape yang diletakkan di bawah dagunya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan melotot.

"KAU NYARIS MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!!" Luhan hampir saja melempar sandal dalam ruangannya ke Xiumin kalau saja Ia tak menyadari sesuatu. "Mati listrik?"

"Aku datang meminjam senter. Takutnya baterai hapeku cepat habis. Kau tidak bisa tidur? Temani aku berjaga di beranda, sepertinya insomniaku kumat. Ah jangan sampai kau membangunkan yang lain, untung tadi mereka tidak terbangun mendengar amukanmu" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar.

Luhan langsung mengambil senter dari laci sebelah tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendahului Xiumin, Ia sempat menangkap suara dengkuran Lay.

Xiumin pun berjalan mendahului Luhan tak lupa menyembunyikan senter miliknya sendiri di balik punggungnya. 

.

Luhan baru pertama kali ini merasakan mati listrik di Korea. Padahal sudah sekian lama Ia berada disini berikut masa trainee hingga debutnya. Ternyata langit malam Seoul bertaburkan bintang juga, yang selama ini tertutupi oleh penerangan buatan.

Luhan membandingkannya dengan langit malam di Beijing. Dihembuskannya helaian napas dengan kasar.

"Jadi bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang belakangan ini mengganjal pikiranmu? "

Luhan tercengang. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Xiumin, memberikan tatapan bagaimana-kau-bisa-tau kepadanya.

" Kau tampak begitu jelas. Kau lupa soal membuat sarapan dan kopi padahal biasanya kau yang paling antusias soal itu, kau sering melamun, kau tiba-tiba lupa memakan acar lobak di jjajangmyeon yang jelas-jelas kesukaanmu, kau mulai kehilangan tempo menarimu, dan.... Kau tak memberitahu apa-apa soal pergelangan kakimu".

Luhan mau tidak mau tersenyum, ternyata sahabatnya ini memperhatikannya. "Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu" tukasnya.

Mereka terdiam. Luhan tampak sibuk merangkai kata di dalam benaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus menyampaikannya dengan kalimat apa, atau mengungkapkannya dengan ekspresi bagaimana.

Ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"sepertinya..... Aku akan keluar dari exo"

"... Begitu"

Lagi-lagi Luhan kaget. Respon orang di hadapannya begitu biasa. Ia menangkap bola mata Xiumin yang tampak sedikit membulat tetapi itu semua terjadi tidak lebih dari dua detik. Rasanya kalimatnya sama biasa-nya dengan _'hei, aku baru saja kentut di depan wajahmu. Tapi kau tidak sadar'._ Xiumin pasti sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Jika kau merasa itu yang terbaik bagimu, maka keluarlah."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Luhan dibuat terkejut oleh pemudah bernama asli Kim Minseok itu pada hari ini. "Kau tidak marah??"

Xiumin mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit. Ia mengulas senyum.

"Dulu saat aku masih rajin menonton anime ada satu kata mutiara yang benar-benar membekas di benakku. Kata mutiara itu membahas tentang burung. Ia membicarakan tentang burung yang terbang bebas kesana-kemari melihat pemandangan sepuasnya, meskipun ada jenis burung yang tidak bisa terbang sehingga pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya terbatas di daratan saja. Menyedihkan, memang. Tetapi kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu semua?"

Luhan melihat ke arah Xiumin, menantikan jawaban.

"Adalah burung yang bisa terbang tetapi dipaksa terkurung di dalam sangkar. "

Xiumin pun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih tertegun, "jadi untuk apa aku memaksamu bertahan kalau itu hanya membuatmu semakin menderita?".

Luhan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Apapun keputusanmu, aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu" tutupnya sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Ia menepuk bahu orang yang biasa dipanggil Lu-ge itu.

Setitik air mata muncul di pelupuk Luhan, yang segera menghapusnya. "Maafkan aku, aku terus memendamnya karena khawatir kalian akan bersikap sama seperti saat Kris dulu."

"Asalkan kau memberitahu semuanya terlebih dahulu, jangan melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Kurasa mereka akan mengerti.....mungkin".

"Whoah di saat seperti ini kau benar-benar terlihat seperti hyung sungguhan, baozi" puji Luhan sebelum menghindar agar tidak terkena jitakan Xiumin.

Luhan pun langsung berdiri, "akhirnya dadaku terasa lebih leluasa. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Minseok- _hyung_. Aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam baozi!!".

Xiumin yang masih tetap di sana hanya tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan senter yang daritadi disembunyikannya.

"Jadi sebentar lagi 90-line yang tersisa hanya aku saja, ya? " serunya pada diri sendiri.

_._

_._

_“The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance”_

_-Brian Tracy_

_._

_._

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MAAAFFF BANGETTTT. Saya gatau kenapa dari kemarin ceritanya berhubungan sama lawsuit semua keliatan banget saya ga bisa move on. Maaf kalo ngebuat kalian ga nyaman :'(( saya janji bakal berusaha ngebuat versi AU atau paling nggak ceritanya lebih 'cerah' dibandingkan yang kemarin-kemarin. Dan ini saya ngasi tag semi canon ya, ga semua pas. Misalnya alesan Luhan keluar yang asli kan bukan karena kakinya sakit, terus saya gatau susunan roommate mereka setelah Yifan keluar. Record pertandingan Inggris juga saya buat-buat karena faktanya saya gatau, saya cuma peduli sama Timnas Jerman /eh
> 
> dan kokoro saya sedang campur aduk. Lagi seneng sama kabar comeback exo tapi juga galau sama lagu baru luhan :'((((( radar xiuhan saya langsung nyala nyala.
> 
> Mind to review?
> 
> Danke,
> 
> Arisu


End file.
